Sweets and Hearts
by Kinthinia
Summary: Etsuna Shiori is no one special. She's learning to be a pastry chef at Ouran University. And works as a waitress to pay for it. An accident that douses one of her fellow students in strawberry sauce sets off a surprising chain of events.
1. Prologue, Etsuna Shiori

Sweets and Hearts

By Kinthinia

Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

The plate I was carrying fell with a deafening crash. I flinched. The boy before me turned with an angry glance as the strawberry sauce drenched him. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Prologue, Etsuna Shiori

I was comfortably seated at the table, ready to start clearing the table. As I rose to do so, my father waved his hand for me to take a seat. We all looked at him. My two younger brothers, my mother and me. My father cleared his throat nervously, and I knew it was awkward. The tension around the dinner table was more than proof enough that things were changing. My parents were getting a divorce. They had been married for nearly two decades. I could remember hoping that one day I would be as in-love with my husband as they were. But people did change and this separation was for the better. I knew it and had accepted it.

It was harder to hide the signs of fighting to a nineteen year old, than it was to either a sixteen or thirteen year old. I had seen the signs ahead of time that it was coming. Seiya had no idea. This was the hardest on him, the baby of the family, but he was coping. Yasuo was managing. Maybe not in a healthy way, but it was still a form of management. He was angry. Seiya was in denial. I had accepted it.

My father, Takahiro Shiori, was a famous novelist. His income was substantially larger than most other authors. He was quite popular. "I'm moving to London, England," he announced abruptly. "I've decided that the calm country life will aid my artistic needs."

"When will you come back?" Seiya asked innocently. He had no idea.

Yasuo did, and unlike me he had no issues bottling things back. "You're not, are you?" he demanded, rising to his feet with a glare. "You're leaving us here."

My father winced. "Not how I would word it, but bluntly put, yes."

Seiya gasped. My mother started to cry. I looked at him, saddened by the news. "Otousan," I whispered.

I knew how our financial was. It wasn't good. The divorce had sucked a large amount of cash into a gaping hole from whence it would never return. I worked a part-time job to continue my education at Ouran University. My brothers were both enrolled in Raiden, where the financial stress was considerably less than Ouran would have been. I had also attended Raiden for high school. But when I had the opportunity to go to Ouran University, I simply couldn't let it pass up. I worked as a waitress to pay for the little that my parents couldn't cover. I did my best.

"Everything will be the same," he said to me. "The payments regular and on the clock. You just… won't see me."

He flinched as Yasuo kicked the table and stormed off to his room. The echoing slam of his bedroom door surrounded us. I looked between Seiya and my family. They were going to have to talk to him. I rose to my feet, politely excusing myself and went to my younger brother's room. I knocked on it, and waited for his answer. I could hear him smacking something violently, but I wasn't sure what.

He opened the door, his cheeks flushed and his knuckles swelling. I entered his room and he closed the door, grumbling about how our father couldn't fix his own mess. I looked at him patiently. "You know how Otousan is," I explained. "He hates conflict. He does his best to avoid it."

"Looks to me like all he's doing it, is causing it," he hissed scathingly. His fist shot out, slamming into a new stuffed teddy bear. The punching bag was in the basement, apparently too far away for his convenience. We always made sure he had a stuffed animal of some sort, for those moments he exploded with rage.

"Yasuo," I said warningly. He sighed and plopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "He'll be leaving in the morning. You won't see him after this." I paused, and sat down on his rotating chair for his desk. "He's trying to say goodbye."

I watched him until his blue eyes met mine, and then I left. Yasuo had a short temper. I returned to the dining room, where my parents were embracing each other. Seiya had probably left for his room already. My father had always been drawn into his writing, well rather obsessed with it when his creativity was flowing. My mother worked long shifts at a computer company. I was the oldest, and I supposed that I still felt responsible for my siblings in a sense. I knew that it was going to get worse before it got better with Otousan actually moving. Yasuo would have to start looking after Seiya. Someone had to. I was fairly busy myself with university work and waitressing. I did my best to spend some time with them, but it was a lot less frequent than before. The only thing I didn't want them thinking was that I was leaving them as well.

I watched as Yasuo opened his door, and headed out to our father with a reluctant apology already formed. I smiled from the shadows. I was just an observer, really. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair nervously. I wasn't sure how I was faring with this knowledge myself. I headed to my own room and lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

What the hell was I supposed to do? I felt nervousness clambering around me, squeezing. I had my own life going on, and I couldn't afford to sort this out now. It might interrupt my schooling, and that was not something I was willing. If I was working this hard for it, I was going to pass it with flying colors. The _least_ of what I could do. I sighed and heard my door open. I turned towards it to see my father. He walked in, hesitant and uncomfortable. I knew this couldn't be easy for him.

"This isn't easy for you, either, is it?" he asked, dark eyes twinkling.

"Not in the least," I groaned, keeping my eyes on my ivory ceiling.

"I'll miss you all. Be sure to remind Yasuo of that, when he forgets."

I could hear the sorrow in his voice. I got to my feet, letting my father hug me. "I will." I sighed, "Why do you have to move?" I asked, pulling back, keeping my eyes on him. "You know it won't change anything."

It was his turn to sigh, "It'll be better for us all."

"It won't," I said, looking up at him. "You know it."

"Let me try, please Etsu," he said, using my nickname.

I shook my head. "Yasuo won't understand. And both he and Seiya _need_ you. Neither I nor Okaasan is here much. They're going to be alone."

I saw the pain in his eyes. I felt bad for causing it, but I was speaking the truth. "I can't help it, Etsuna. It's better if I go."

_Is it better for you, or for us?_ I wondered as we embraced again. I didn't press the matter. I knew that he wanted to go. That he felt he _had_ to go. I didn't like it, but I couldn't change it. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about that one, but there it was. Its how things were. It's how life was. We embraced again. This was the last time that I was going to see my father. I would never see him after this. I didn't let my tears fall. They wouldn't do any good, even as far as serving as an emotional release.

We stepped back, looking at each other. I didn't look anything like the man before me. "I'll miss you Otousan," I said. I had to wonder at how my brothers would fare. They needed a father. They needed someone who could spend time with them and neither my mother or I harbored that luxury.

"Goodbye Etsuna," he said, turning to go and rejoin my mother.

Did twenty years of marriage have so little effect on people? We needed him. My mother needed him. But no. Takahiro Shiori was far too brave, prideful and selfish to allow himself to notice. He was doing this for his career, mostly, I suspected. A little of it had to do with my mother's confession. I scoffed and sat back down. Of all the things I didn't need to think about, _that _was certainly one of them.

* * *

_I'll try to keep these chapters longer than in my last story. Prologues are different, I find, just an introductory to Etsuna's world._

_Those of you who have read The Shadow King's Ultimate Test will note that in later chapters, Ashia does reappear. Or will reappear, once I get there. _

_This is a loosely related sequel. It is not necessary to have read it by any means as this story takes place a year later and centers around different characters. _

_For those of you reading, thank you and I hope you enjoy Sweets and Hearts. Have a good day!_


	2. Chapter One, Strawberry Sauce Havoc

Chapter One, Strawberry Sauce Havoc

You don't know what sticky is, until you've spilt a bowl of strawberry sauce on yourself and someone else. That's when you learn what the definition of sticky is. And believe me, it is gross and disgusting. Not to mention mortifying. Especially when I saw who I had showered with my hard work. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka happened to be my victim. Could I possibly feel any worse?

I was tired. I hadn't slept particularly well last night. I grabbed the small dish, carrying it from the fancy kitchen to the angel food cake it was about to top. I wasn't thinking as I left the kitchen, my thoughts on the condition of my family. Only last night had he shared the news that he was moving. He boarded his plane this morning. I was glad to see that Yasuo said goodbye to him this morning. Seiya asked him to stay. He was young and he certainly didn't want our father to go away. Perhaps even when he had been home, he hadn't been too focused but he had still been there. Mom was out. All the time, working as hard as she could. It was tough to find time to talk to her, and she tried her best. She really did.

I stumbled over my own foot as I was turning towards the table I had been designated to serve. As a student enrolled in the fine cooking arts, I was assigned both a partner and table to serve each day. My partner would be the same for several weeks before changing but I would always have a different customer. We alternated customers daily. It was the "customer's" job to make the table and arrange it appropriately as well as to receive and critique the food. Customer's and cooks traded weekly. It was necessary to know table etiquette and as well as how to identify incorrect spicing or any other inconsistencies.

Just my luck, that as my final show, I had to simply pour the strawberry sauce over my angel food cake. It was really simple. Except that I was tired. And the fact that my customer was Honey didn't make it any easier. I felt horrible, as I made a split second decision between abandoning the bowl or taking it with me as I fell to the floor. The glass dish wouldn't have survived. But, of course as our teacher had taught us, we were to walk _quickly_ with anything brought from the kitchen. Just not too quickly. The momentum sent the contents of the bowl into the air, while I regained my balance and caught the dish. It did nothing to stop the silence that surrounded the room.

Only my forearms and some of my apron had received any damage. Honey on the other hand… well he was completely drenched. He turned to look at me, his one large brown eye catching and holding mine. I felt my face flush crimson. I bowed deeply to him, "You have my deepest apologies Haninozuka-sama," I murmured. I knew that everyone was watching us.

I looked down helplessly at my ruined apron as the teacher strode over. Her atmosphere, let's just say intimidating was the wrong word to use. Her hazel eyes burned with fury as she pointed to me and then the hallway. She turned to Honey, saying something to him that I was not included in. I made my way grudgingly to the hallway, setting the un-shattered glass bowl on the teacher's desk. I didn't need to get any more bad luck today by breaking that dish.

I was almost out the door before I heard him speak. "I don't think that's very fair, Ruka-sensei. It _was_ an accident."

I smiled softly, sadly, as I waited in the hall. It was sweet of him, and very honest for him to say that even though I had just dumped a dish of stickiness on his head. I sighed and hung my head. The legendary Honey, whose bodyguard was Mori, showed up as my customer and I dumped strawberry sauce on him. What a great way to meet someone. I had heard of them. Everyone had, really. They had been hosts in the Ouran High School Host Club and every so often they returned to host with their friends. Half the girls I knew were in love with them. Most university first years had heard of them, and some had even been guests to the two popular boys.

I reserved my judgment based on how people acted towards me and treated others. A brief moment later and the door I had just closed opened to permit the rather dejected looking young student in the hallway. His uniform was ruined beyond repair that was for sure. I winced. I wished that I could have offered to replace it, but I didn't have the money. "Why are you out here?" I asked, finally finding my voice somewhere within the senseless babbles of my thoughts.

"Ruka-sensei didn't like my observation," he said simply, looking up at me with his big brown eyes.

I noticed something with surprise. I was taller than Honey-sama. As much as everyone talked about him, I had never really been in this close proximity to him. I was only a little taller, as in a few centimeters, nothing really impressive, but still. It was enough for me. I was quite accustomed to being the shortest. Elementary had been nice. The only time that boys had ever been shorter than me. I had mostly stopped growing by the time I was twelve. I accomplished a few more centimeters between that time and my sixteenth year.

"You shouldn't have pointed it out," I said softly, looking at my feet. "You should be getting changed before the stain sets."

"It's just strawberry sauce," he said, shrugging comfortably. He almost sounded completely undisturbed by it.

"Honey-sama I'm so sorry," I started only to stop when the door opened and the teacher looked at us crossly.

"I sent you out here for time to think about what you had done!" she snapped. "Not to converse. Scat –both of you. I don't have time to teach nuisances."

I winced. Great. I looked like a troublemaker now. It was two months in and the woman didn't even care to pay attention to my personality. I supposed it was a rather childish thought. I cast it aside and started to make my way down the hallway before stopping to look back at the boyish nineteen year old. I felt really bad about the whole strawberry accident… Was there nothing I could offer or do for him? I had no idea. All I had was a guilty feeling as I looked at him.

His blonde hair was plastered to his face, red sauce stuck to his cheeks. His blue blazer was visibly damp and I could see pink stains on the white shirt he wore underneath it. There had to be something I could do. "Do you want to go the nurse's, maybe?" I offered shyly. "You could probably get something to wash the sauce from your face, at the very least."

He looked at me and grinned, ambling towards me happily. "That sounds good, actually. It feels like my face may get stuck like this, otherwise."

A small laugh escaped me. He grinned up at me. I understood why so many of the girls were transfixed with him in that moment. He was absolutely with that pure smile. It was completely genuine. I have to admit that it was most certainly pleasant to see someone as honest as he was. But I supposed that I couldn't make that assumption when I had first met him. Yet he had stood up for me in all fairness, and that had to say something about him. I hoped, anyways.

I walked him to the nurse's office and he told me to wait for him. I didn't mind, as I had nothing better to do. I would be content to wait as I had nothing to do until after lunch. I sat down on the bench outside the office, wondering if I would be allowed back inside the kitchen tomorrow. The last student to have an accident in Ruka-sensei's class had been a designated customer for three months before she let him back into the kitchen. I hoped she would be more considerate, but I knew that even if I was stuck as a customer I would deal with it. It served _me_ right for dousing poor Honey in strawberry sauce. I felt my face warm at this.

I had a peculiar sensation that I would not be able to live down the embarrassment of having done this. The other girls might never forgive me. Ahh, poor Honey. I glanced at the door when I heard someone exit from it. But it wasn't the boyish nineteen year old I was waiting for. Akane-san walked out, stretching comfortably, her green eyes meeting mine. I quickly averted my gaze. It wasn't my business what she did. Not anymore, anyways. I was glad that high school was over and done with now. It was like the end of a terrible reign for me.

"Taken to tormenting your fellow students openly, Etsu?" she purred. "I didn't think that it was like you."

I blushed and kept my eyes on my feet. "No. It was an accident."

She scoffed, "You're like a bull in a china store, dah-ling," she said. "I feel so terrible for those lads you like."

I blushed a scarlet hue, "An accident," I muttered, feeling her sharp gaze on me.

"What happened to the last one?" she paused, letting me remember. I hated it. "Ah yes, I believe you set him on fire."

"Accident," I insisted.

I glanced up at her, her snobbish face grinning cruelly. She knew it all. "Now you drench the one you like in strawberry sauce? What were you planning to do, really, dahling? Eat him?"

"I'm not a cannibal," I said, turning to leave. Her point was clear. She had to prove that this was her territory, and that I was just a little annoyance to her. I responded with such a reply as I didn't want to hear the connotation that she had for me. I sighed and made my way down the halls. I was accustomed to such treatment from her. Nothing new in that regard.

Akane-san and I had been childhood friends once. A long time ago. But when puberty came along, she pursued those hormone crazed boys with ardor. Needless to say, I waited for mine to come to me. I wasn't much of a one in regards to chasing. The few that asked me out on dates were short lived. I hid my embarrassment behind my hand as I went to my locker.

We had been at a restaurant, me and my date. It had been a romantic, candlelit dinner. I had simply been reaching for the water pitcher, but my hand brushed against the candle. And it rolled down the white tablecloth, towards my date. He caught it and righted it, while I threw water on the burning cloth. However, the flames had reached his sleeves and were making their way. I threw the rest of the contents of the pitcher at him. It stopped the fire, but he didn't appreciate it. When I asked him if he would prefer to be on fire to being wet, he had told me that he would have preferred to have never been on this date with me. That was my last date. The incident had happened over a year ago, but Akane-san liked to make sure I remembered it.

If she disappeared from this school, I for one would be most grateful. She attracted guys like flies to honey. As long as I stayed away from her, I was fine. High school had featured some unpleasant times, when I had found myself at her mercy. I had walked by her and her group. Naturally, I became a target. It was still similar to all that now, but at a lesser extent. Only if I was in her vicinity would she threaten and mock me.

I stopped at an alcove in the hallway; two closed classrooms were located there. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. It wasn't good for my hair, but I didn't particularly care. I was tired. Akane-san was exhausting. "Shiori-san?" I heard his light, warm voice calling for me.

I looked down the hallway, spotting Honey-san as he walked towards me. I waited timidly for him. There was no sign of Akane-san now, for which I was grateful. I hoped that she hadn't said anything to Honey, but it wouldn't have surprised me if she did. I smiled at him as he stopped before me, looking up at me with his big hazel eyes. His fair hair tumbled around his face, but did not impede his vision in the slightest.

"Shiori-san, do you mind if I call you Etsuna instead?" he asked. "Your last name is a tongue twister in itself."

"N-not at all Haninozuka-sama," I offered politely.

"You can call me Honey. I like it and it's easier to say."

It certainly was easier to pronounce, and shorter. "Thank you, Honey-sama."

"Etsuna-san, are you hungry?" he asked wistfully.

A smile twitched at my lips, "Uh, a little, I suppose." I looked at him, smiling kindly. It was relaxing to be near him. There were no awkward moments with him, though I suffered many from other boys. "Are you?"

"I'm always hungry," he said cheerfully. "Especially for cake. Do you like cake?"

"Usually," I replied honestly.

His eyes widened, "There are times when you don't like cake, Etsuna-san?" he asked.

"At this particular moment, I'm not feeling too fond towards it," I explained calmly. I looked at him and then averted my gaze again. I had been attempting to finish making strawberry shortcake when this accident occurred. I was still suffering from chagrin.

"That's too bad," he said, smiling up at me despite his words. "Do you want to join me for lunch?"

I paused and shook my head. "I'm supposed to meet with Riku," I said apologetically. I was sorry I couldn't join him for lunch, but grateful as well. Honey and his cousin were usually surrounded by girls all vying for their attention. It was not a place that I wanted to be.

"You could both join us," he offered valiantly, keeping his eyes on me as we stopped outside the cafeteria.

I shook my head, "No thank you Honey-sama."

He widened his eyes, cuteness flaring before me. He was adorable, and he looked so saddened by my denial of his request. Guilt flashed through me, as noticed the strawberry stains on his jacket. It was my fault that his uniform was ruined. He would spend the rest of the day very uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to care. I did, knowing that I had caused it. His big brown eyes met mine, staring with an intense plea. He was so cute. He was without a doubt, the most endearing male I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Honey-sama, but I can't," I whimpered. I bowed to him, breaking our eye contact. "And I'm sorry about the stains," I added with another bow. "I have to go."

I left without looking back my childlike peer. I hurried away towards the library. I would meet Riku there. She was my best friend and we spent our lunch hours studying. We had been close friends for as long as I could remember, but we had attended different schools. Riku Souen went to Ouran while I went to Raiden. We spent our time away from the gossiping crowds and busy lunchroom. I needed to get in all the extra studying that I could; as I didn't have nearly enough and she liked to read. It was a good combination on both our parts.

* * *

Honey watched as the platinum haired girl made her way down the corridor before turning towards the staircase not far away. She didn't look back. He wondered at that. Most girls never denied his pleading, except for Haru-chan and when they had their own concept of denying him for his own benefit. Like when he had a toothache. He hoped that he saw her again. She was very polite and seemed quite nice. He hadn't really noticed her before in his cooking class. She was quiet and shy, but that was already clear just from their encounter.

The bell went and he entered the cafeteria to be first in the line. He took a tray, and looked up at the cafeteria ladies as they came out. They served him what he always ordered. He smiled at them, happy that they remembered his order. Takashi came in next, the slight widening of his almond eyes the only indication of his startle at having noticed Honey's appearance. The boyish adolescent waved happily, munching on his lunch.

Takashi joined him, his single glance portraying his wonderment at why Honey had arrived early. His gaze also picked up the damp looking Honey, and his eyebrow rose in a silent question. "Etsuna-san accidently spilt strawberry sauce on me," he said unabashedly. "The teacher kicked her out, and I told Ruka-sensei I thought it unfair, which it was, so she sent me from the room too."

"Ah," he said, beginning to eat his own lunch.

"Takashi, she was really nice. Do you have her in any of your classes?"

"History," he stated.

"You should get to know her too. I think she'd be a good friend."

"I will say hi."

Honey paused to swallow, savoring his piece of cake. He had already eaten his wrap. Takashi had put him on a strict diet since he started university. He missed his daily doses of cake, but he was grateful to be allowed some at school. His cooking class was an added extra. "Takashi, do you think we could get her to come to the Host Club? I'm sure Tama-chan and the others would be happy to meet her and Kyo-chan would get another customer."

"Mitsukuni," he said warningly.

Honey sighed, "You're right, Takashi. We should get to know her a little better and then ask her."

He nodded, satisfied with his cousin's agreement. He looked forward to seeing Etsuna-san in the Host Club. He knew that she would do well in the Host Club. It was hard to be shy around the hosts. Haru-chan and Takashi would be helpful with that. Besides, after a few experiences with Tama-chan and the twins it would be hard for her to remain shy. He was intrigued. She might be the kind of person to relax once she knew others. He just wanted to help her with her shyness. She was maybe comfortable with it, but Honey felt that there was more to it than that. He wasn't sure though, and he wouldn't be for awhile yet. He looked forward to seeing her again.

* * *

_My apologies if Mori is out of character at all, but I didn't have much to go with. He's going to be a challenge to write. _

_But I embrace it with ardor. _

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter Two, Text Messaging

Chapter Two, Text Messaging

I went to my history class feeling better about the day. Riku was quite talented at helping me to feel better about whatever was going on in my day. I told her about what happened to Honey and my encounter with Akane. She knew everything about what had happened in high school between me and her. It was comforting to be able to convey something that had happened without using words. We both knew the story, and she didn't need to ask about it and I didn't need to tell. Akane trouble was rarely some little easy spat that blew over like nothing. Akane trouble was usually a small tremor before turning into an earthquake.

As I took my seat in history, I was unable to avoid noticing the fact that Morinozuka-sama's gaze was on me. And if I noticed it that meant that the girls in my class had also noticed it. I didn't look at him, though I could feel his eyes from halfway across the room. He was keeping his eyes on me, but he made no attempt to walk over. He sat exactly two rows to the left. I determinedly kept my gaze out the window. If I didn't look at him either, I might be spared the envy of the girls in the class. I didn't need them to shift their transfixion from adoration to jealousy. That was the _last_ thing I needed.

Shortly before the teacher arrived in the classroom, a wad of paper landed on my desk. I frowned and grabbed it, quickly unfolding it. Precise, neat writing had written one word on the paper. _Hi, M. _I frowned, thoroughly confused by the message. Mori was not a man of many words, but I hadn't thought him to be the type to pass notes in class. I scrawled back a hesitant hello, feeling foolish as I let the paper ball roll towards him. I couldn't throw if my life depended on it.

As the teacher went through attendance, I received the note back via air. Our history teacher tended to be rather oblivious to things like it. I unfolded the paper to see several digits written in a flowing script. His… cell phone number? I never knew Mori to be one to take such an interest in girls. He seemed more like the type to keep in the shadows and just observe. I stuffed the paper into my pocket as the teacher called on me. Of course, my wandering attention had caught his attention. I answered his question and he allowed me to return to my seat.

I wasn't usually one to text message in class, but this was Mori-sama. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and put his number into my phone. _What do you want? _I asked.

As the teacher jumped into a lecture that I was hastily taking notes on, my phone emitted a soft vibration. I felt it in my sleeve where I had stored it. The only good thing about this ridiculous dress was that it sleeves perfect for concealing cell phones. I subtly slid it into the palm of my hand, quickly glancing at the response listed.

_Shiori-san? How did you get my number? _

_Who are you?_ I demanded in return. _Morinozuka-sama just gave me this number._

The response I received was almost immediate. _Why text a stranger, when a stranger hands you a number? _ Honestly, you're hopeless. _Something about that response seemed familiar. What about it though…? My sleeve buzzed again and I checked my newest message. _It would be just like you to not remember who I am. It's Ashia._

Ashia…? Ashia Shinishiki? No –Ashia Ootori now. She had gotten married to Kyoya Ootori last year. I had been one of the select few that she had invited to her wedding. I had been a year older than her, but she had gotten along with everyone. Ashia had never gotten on the wrong side of anyone at Raiden really. But she had always been close with Shizu Takanari, Shirabuki Shizuka and Amamiya Otomiya. I had been one of the older students that she had befriended. We had been a little closer than most of the others. She had always been kind to me. She was easy to get along with.

_Why did Mori give me your number…?_

_Did you input the digits correctly? Maybe he meant to give you Honey-senpai's instead. There's only one number different between mine and his._

I checked the paper, and sure enough I had gotten the numbers wrong. I turned my attention back to the lecture, having apparently only missed a large section of what was going on. I would make it up later, if it happened to be related to whatever assignment I had to report on, otherwise it was useless.

_You're right. He gave me Honey-sama's number._ I sent that to her. _Eerie that you two have only a digit difference._

_Haha. _Was her only response.

_We should really talk again sometime, Ashia-san. I've missed our talks. _I told her honestly. She had always been a comfort. Out of the people whom I had been friends with, I considered that Ashia was the only decent one left out of them. People changed at the flip of a coin. I knew that better than anyone. One day you were friends… The next you were enemies.

_If you come by the Host Club, we could talk then. My husband has asked me to come by afterwards, as usual. If you ask Honey or Mori-senpai I'm sure they'd be happy to bring you._

_I will, thanks Ashia-san._

I listened to what I was to report on and wrote it down. I would be off to the library tomorrow in order to finish this report. It was unlikely that I would have enough time to finish it at home. I correctly dialed the number Mori had given me as we made our way towards one of the computer labs for our research.

_Hello Honey-sama._ I texted simply.

His immediate response surprised me. _Hello Etsuna-san! :)_

I wondered if it was such a good idea for me to be texting him. He was in class too after all. _How did you know it was me…?_

_Because I just met you –and most of those whom possess my number, I have their own as well :)_

_Well your cousin gave me your number but I accidentally talked to Ashia-san. We went to Raiden together and I was hoping to talk to her again. She suggested I go to the Host Club._

_Do you want to come?_ I entered the library, sending a fast agreement. I caught Morinozuka-sama's gaze as he held the door open for me. I smiled up at him and my phone went off. I ignored it briefly. I chanced a moment to thank the stoic cousin of my new acquaintance.

"Thank you for giving me that number, Morinozuka-sama," I murmured.

"You are welcome," he said.

I checked my phone as I headed up the stairs. _Takashi and I meet outside the second library. If you want a ride meet us there. See you at the Third Music Room in the high school if I don't see you at the library :)_

I chuckled and put my phone away. He had told me where to meet him for a ride, and where to meet if I didn't want it in some way that was quite simple. It was pleasant as well. I pulled my phone back out, texting Ashia one last time.

_I'll be there. See you… then._ I didn't know exactly when "then" was though.

_I can't wait! _Came her energetic reply. Well, I just thought it to be energetic.

I headed to one of the computers, ready to research what I had been assigned. I felt happiness burning through me as I was unaccustomed to. I had missed Ashia since my graduation. Riku had always been a close friend, but our distance between schools and everything gave a form of limitation between us. Ashia was the only person left from Raiden that I was willing to talk to. Well out of those that had been close to me. After Akane-san's betrayal it was nice to have at least a few connections with people who didn't talk to her. Ashia had never communicated with my ex-friend. I suspected that she had more perceptional awareness of people's personality.

I was notoriously lacking in that area. I tried to be aloof towards my peers to keep myself safe. My uselessness in knowing how people acted had backfired several times. Many people liked to take advantage of it. I had realized that around the time of graduation when Akane-san and my last beau got together. They had both done it to me. I lacked character judging ability. It made my life hard, to be cautious around people. I got drawn into them too easily. They always seemed like good people. But they weren't always. It was better for me to keep distanced from people.

I knew that it was better for me to be with people. I liked them. But I was also afraid of meeting new people. I was afraid of getting hurt again. Yet, here I was. Agreeing to go to a club with total strangers. I had no idea who they were. I was going to meet them. And I was a little nervous about it, although my joy at being able to talk to Ashia was better than that. When I had graduated I had resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't be seeing her again. Now I had the chance to talk to her again and I was excited for it.

She at least would be a comfortable figure. I didn't always do well when I was surrounded by strangers. I barely knew Honey-sama enough to count him as a comfortable figure. Today I also had the day off from work, which was convenient for this. I wondered what exactly the Host Club was about. What it was like. I mean I heard all about them from Riku. She had gone there as Ootori-sama's customer, but had moved to Mori-sama when he got married. She had been one of the few who couldn't remain with him while knowing he was married. She had told me it was due to honor. But I knew that she still harbored some feelings towards the married man. She at least tried to not do too much about it.

Riku was nice like that. She always tried to do the right thing. But since university started, she had stopped going. I wondered what she would say when I told her that I had gone? I didn't text message her for fear of her retaliation. She would do nothing to jeopardize her position or her grades here. She was a good student. A very pure one, if I would have to describe her. Then again, I could be described as pure too. People had called me it. I didn't mind. It was true. I was young in the way that I had experienced very little. In general, I mean, I hadn't experienced much.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up shortly ^^ _

_I'm on a roll_


	4. Chapter Three, The Twins from Hell

Chapter Two, The Twins from Hell

The limousine ride over to here had been pleasant. I don't think it was possible for anyone to feel uncomfortable around Honey-sama. He chatted contentedly between me and Mori-sama until I finally relaxed. His cousin was as quiet as ever, but there was nothing intimidating about him. It was his height that got to me. He was one hundred and ninety-two centimeters tall. How could I not be intimidated by that? I was only one hundred and fifty-two centimeters tall. In other words, I was a puny little thing. I was short. A little taller than Honey, but shorter than everyone else. I was accustomed to it. I just wasn't accustomed to people being as tall as Mori-sama. It was really easy to be frightened by people that tall.

"I think you'll like Tama-chan," he said, gazing up at me innocently.

"Riku-san mentioned him," I said with a small smile. "I don't want to be a customer. I'd much rather just see Ashia," I explained.

"Aw, but you'll miss out on the experience Etsuna-san. If you're going to come to the Host Club, you should at least try it once. I'm sure Kyo-chan won't mind."

"And if he does?" I asked respectfully. I had heard more about Ootori-sama from Riku when she was hosted by Mori. She had offered a less influenced opinion of him then. She had admitted that he could be a little cruel. But never to his customers. I wondered how true that was.

His brows drew together in a small frown for a moment before he grinned again, "I'm sure we can talk Kyo-chan around. Do you agree Takashi?"

"If the hosts like her."

I turned to him, wondering if Mori liked me. "Is there… anything I should know about the hosts?"

Honey regarded me gravely, and then he and his cousin exchanged measured looks. Mori spoke, "Stay away from the twins, if you can."

"Good advice Takashi. I don't think you'll like them very much, Etsuna-san."

"They can be… overzealous."

I nodded. I had heard a little about the twins from Riku. She didn't like the twins that much. As she worded it, they were affectionate as brothers should not be. She didn't like talking about them, and I had let it go with that. I didn't like to press topics that my friends were uncomfortable with. I felt it better to just leave things be at that point in time. I didn't want to inflict memories of something obviously unwanted.

The limousine ride was pleasantly short. I tagged behind Honey-sama and Morinozuka-sama as we made our way towards the school. It was built like the university. Ostentatious and extravagant. I smoothed down the buttercup yellow dress I was wearing. There were a few differences between the high school uniform and the university one. I had to admit that they were certainly welcome ones. My dress had small pockets in the front, and the color was slightly more intense than the school ones. The dress lacked the princess-poof that the high school ones had and there were no cuffs. A simple, pale, pink ribbon was tied at the base of my neck as part of the uniform. I had to wear white, yellow and pink banded stockings with my loafers which were a part of my uniform. It was similar with the male uniforms for the university. Honey-sama and Mori-sama wore essentially the same uniforms but their colors were a tad darker than the high school students.

Wherever we went, eyes followed us. Students were just leaving, yet they seemed transfixed on my two companions. I was glad to disappear behind them. They attracted the most attention. After all, the slight intensity of the color of my dress as well as the pockets was hardly noticeable. Everyone knew the two men leading me. I felt like a nobody. This only reminded me that I was one. I had never been here before. I was unknown to all these people. I liked the feeling of being a stranger. No one could judge me, here. Not right away anyways.

We came to a stop outside two large white doors. Above them, three words were engraved. The Third Music Room. I glanced at them and they opened the doors. I was greeted by a stunning sight. I was becoming accustomed to ostentatious rich people. This room was the epitome of financial bliss. It was decorated as a winter wonderland. Fake snow was even falling in the room, with the low heating keeping it from melting and turning it into a hazard. The floor was covered with something slip proof as well. I could see the marble under my feet, but I could also see that there was something over it.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai!" I heard someone shout, rushing over eagerly. I spotted him as I maneuvered closer to Honey to see. Mori was tall enough to obliterate anything beyond him. I sighed, resigned to my genetic stature.

"Tama-chan this is my new friend," Honey proclaimed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the room. I hadn't realized that I had been cowering in the doorway.

"Beautiful princess!" he said, taking my free hand and letting his lips brush again. "Your name must match a beauty such as you."

I blushed, and gently tugged my hand free from his grasp. "Etsuna Shiori," I managed to get out.

"Welcome to the Host Club Etsuna-hime," he said, his violet eyes twinkling. "I am Tamaki Suoh, the princely president." And for added effect, he struck a small pose.

"Tamaki, who is our new guest," asked a clear and precise voice. I recognized that it belonged to Ashia's husband.

"Etsuna-hime," he announced pleasantly.

Kyoya Ootori walked over to us, clipboard in hand and gray eyes meeting mine. He smiled pleasantly. "So tell me, what is your preference? We'll get you settled with a host immediately." He paused, "That is, supposing you do have sufficient funds?"

I was supposed to pay? Even if I had the money I wouldn't waste it on something as superficial as all this. I struggled to say something, but I only managed to emit an unintelligible, "Uh?"

"What _is_ your preference, princess?" Tamaki-san inquired. "The princely type," He indicated himself, "the cool type," he gestured towards Ootori-sama and I shook my head vehemently, "the wild type?" he gestured towards Mori-sama. I looked up at him, and shook my head. "The lolita type, maybe?" a gesture towards Honey-sama. "Or perhaps…"

"You like," a voice whispered into my ear.

"The devil type?" finished another voice in my other ear.

I squeaked and lurched away from the twin boys who looked at me. They both sported identical looking smirks as they looked at me. As they walked towards me, I started to back away, my eyes wide and fearful.

"What about the last type then, Hikaru?" inquired the only twin left.

"Ah yes. Maybe it is the…" started the other twin.

"Natural type, which you are drawn towards?"

They both indicated another boy who was seated with a girl not too far away. I only noticed then what they were all wearing, as I realized that Honey-sama and Mori-sama had both disappeared. The hosts were all wearing dark, drab colors. Dark blue with gray. I knew that it wasn't their uniform. Part of their club, maybe? Ootori-sama looked colder than usual, the colors complimenting him unnaturally. Tamaki-san looked regal in those colors, as though nothing could ever dampen his personality.

"Which is it," began one of the twins. I jumped when his breath brushed against my ear.

"Do you think that her type is?" finished the other. "I'd say the natural might suit her best."

I leaped away from him, almost crashing into a table. "Personal space," I said quietly, holding my arm out in front of me. "No closer. _Ever_."

They both chuckled. And then they began to move towards me. I stepped back, skirting the edge of a dangerous table. "Do you get the feeling that maybe…"

"Etsuna-hime doesn't like us?"

"I do actually."

"It's a shame really."

"So cruel."

"Didn't even do anything to her."

"Stay away!" I screeched, pulling back from them fearfully.

They grinned evilly, continuing their advance on me. I didn't want them to invade my space. I liked my space. I liked my personal bubble. Yet these two were determined to invade it. By this point they had passed by the limit I had offered them. An arms distance away.

"No politeness?" one of them tsked. I didn't care who was who by this point. I just wanted them away. Far _far_ away.

"I thought she would have at the very least…" began the other.

"Known some manners."

"But it doesn't seem like it, does it Kaoru?"

The shifted their positions, and I kept backing up. "Please," I begged. "Please stay away."

"That is no way to be polite, really."

"You can't ask someone to go away with politeness…"

"Makes people think that you don't really mean it."

And then I realized why they had shifted their positions as my back met a wall. They had cornered me. I stared at them nervously. I hated them for saying that. One minute they wanted me to be polite. The next they said that it made no difference. Well screw them!

"Get away from me," I said warningly, shifting further back from them.

"What'll you do…"

"If we don't?"

What _would _I do? Scream? I had no self-defense techniques at hand. There was nothing I could do to keep them away from me. I could hope that someone would come to my rescue. That was it. I snuck a furtive glance to look at the other hosts. It seemed that customers had come in, and I was left to face the two devil twins alone. I had no idea what to do. And while my thoughts were frozen, they were rapidly approaching me. I had even less room than I wanted to have.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked. Unfortunately for them, I have a rather high pitched painful scream. It hurts people's ears, but it does draw attention.

But sadly, not in time. They threw their hands over their ears, but they took a step too close to me. The walls were closing in. Like the walls that were pressing against me, the twins were blocking my exit. They were getting closer and closer. I had no room. I couldn't breathe. No room. No room at all. I was suffocating. My chest started to heave deeply. Air, I needed air. I needed space. But there was none. No. No! The walls were moving closer. I couldn't escape. I was trapped. Trapped! And there was no air. None at all. I couldn't get air into my lungs, towering walls were closing in cutting it all off. There was no way free.

With that, my eyes rolled back and my body crumpled to the floor.

* * *

At the sound of a glass shattering scream, Honey looked in the direction it came from to see the twins at the far corner. He saw a yellow dress collapse and the twins stepped back in panic. "Kyo-chan!" he shouted, rising to his feet worriedly.

The vice-president was already on his feet and directing the customers out quickly and efficiently. He made his way towards the unconscious Etsuna-san, where Takashi was lifting her up. Tama-chan was looking on worriedly and Haru-chan was thoroughly scolding the twins. They both looked horrified. Honey wondered what had happened. He informed them that he would be at the infirmary and hurried after Takashi. He caught up to his cousin shortly as they made their way to the first infirmary.

The nurse indicated for Etsuna-san to be placed on the canopy bed and Takashi placed her there gently before drawing back. Honey moved closer, worried about his newest acquaintance. The nurse observed her pulse and opened her eyes, opening her eyes and shining a light in them. She sighed, sounding relieved as she drew back from the unconscious girl. She turned to them both, offering smiles. "Your friend here just fainted. She'll be fine in a few minutes." She left the room and returned carrying a glass of water which she set on nearby stand. "When she wakes up, make sure she drinks that. And let me know when she does." She gave them a satisfied nod and left the room, drawing the curtain around them.

Honey cast a concerned look to his cousin as he took a seat beside the canopy bed. "What do you think happened to her, Takashi?" He knew that the twins wouldn't be good for her, but he didn't know why she would pass out from them.

"Ask the twins," offered his cousin.

Honey looked at her, debating on whether he should find out what the twins had done or wait for her to wake up. He sighed, not sure what exactly he should do. "Will you let them know what has happened Takashi?" he asked. He didn't think that the nurses or Etsuna-san would appreciate it if the Host Club burst in demanding to know happened. His cousin nodded and left the room.

Honey's foot dangled a little above the air. If he wanted to, he could have touched the marble floor but he didn't. It wasn't like the twins to cause someone to faint. He frowned; he had not seen what had happened after Kyo-chan had rushed him off with his customers. He had thought that she would be fine. Everyone had thought so. It wasn't everyday that someone fainted, and especially not in the Host Club.

If she had been having a problem with them, she could have easily called for help. Maybe that was why she had screamed? Had she been frightened of something? But if she had been frightened, of what exactly? The twins had just been having fun, naturally. Not meaning any harm to her, but something had happened there. What exactly was it…

He glanced at her when he heard her move. A small groan escaped her body. The next instant she sat bolt upright, eyes open and arms flailing. She sucked air into her body, hyperventilating. She coughed suddenly, her body relaxing as she expelled the extra air she had inhaled. He kept his eyes on her, smiling widely as he waited for her to take notice of him. Dry coughs racked her small frame, and he passed the glass of water to her. He noticed that her eyes were tearing as she accepted the glass. He didn't have a chance to see if she even recognized him as she drank the water happily. She quickly drained it, letting out one cough as she returned the glass to the table. She leaned back against the bed, sighing with exhaustion.

Honey spotted the nurse and waved her over, happy to not disturb Etsuna-san. The nurse came over and asked her a bunch of questions. From how many fingers she was holding up, to how she felt. Apparently her answers were satisfactory as the nurse smiled and nodded. "You'll be fine to leave shortly. Just wait until the palpating sensation fades, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," she replied meekly, averting her gaze until the older woman was gone.

"What happened Etsuna-san?" he inquired concernedly when she turned her blue eyes to him.

She looked towards the door and he followed her gaze noticing their latest guest. Ashia-chan stood there, her teal eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips. She had recently taken that stance, and everyone knew that it meant she was disapproving of something. Honey thought it made her look old, but he wouldn't say anything to her. The twins had already tried that one, and it hadn't gone over that well.

"Is this how we're to reacquaint ourselves, Etsuna-san?" she asked exhaustedly, letting her arms hang at her sides.

"Apparently so," she replied, her lips quivering slightly.

"Ah, hello Honey-senpai," she greeted smiling.

"Hello Ashia-chan," he greeted.

"Do you mind if I talk to Etsuna-san alone?" She looked at him, her teal eyes twinkling. "We went to high school together and I've missed her."

"If Etsuna-san is okay with it," he said, starting to get to his feet as he cast a gaze at her.

She smiled and nodded, her blonde curls tumbling down her shoulders. She rubbed her face. Honey got to his feet and with a cheery wave joined his friends outside. Kyo-chan was seated on one of the benches with his clipboard out and rapidly writing things down. Tama-chan was pacing anxiously and the twins were sitting with Takashi, looking dejected. Takashi was worried too, his lips drawn together tightly. Haru-chan was sitting with Kyo-chan, looking at her folded hands. She too looked concerned over their customer. Tama-chan and Kyo-chan had probably been after them for having made one of their customers faint. But still, no one knew why.

"She's awake," he said with a big smile. "Ashia-chan is talking to her."

Both of the twins sighed in relief and Tama-chan stopped his pacing. "Do you know… why she fainted?" Kao-chan asked.

"No," he said, saddened.

He took a seat beside Takashi and the twins, waiting for Ashia-chan and Etsuna-san to come. It was a few tense moments before the two emerged. He was a little surprised by how Etsuna-san looked. Her face was wan and she looked unsteady on her feet. She kept her eyes on her feet, or at least tried to. It was hard when Tama-chan had taken her hand and was profusely apologizing on behalf of the twins. He cast a furious glare at them, and Honey noticed that Kyo-chan was watching all the drama unfold as Etsuna-san squeaked and pulled away from him, hiding behind Ashia-chan. Or at least trying to.

The height difference between them really made it pointless. Ashia-chan was only one hundred and fifty-nine centimeters, while Etsuna-san was one hundred and fifty-two. She was still easily seen, but when Tama-chan tried to go around her, Ashia extended her arm to bar his path. He looked at her startled, but withdrew quickly. Kyo-chan walked over next, staying a few feet away from the girl.

"Etsuna-hime," he said, his tone gentle. Honey hadn't known that he could speak with such a kind, soft tone. Maybe Ashia-chan had made him do it? It still didn't seem quite right, either way.

She looked out from behind Ashia-chan, "Yes, Ootori-sama?"

"I offer you a free visit to the Host Club, should you wish to return. You have all of our sincere apologies, and should you wish to come back, I will _personally_ see to it that the twins do not bother you." And there went his gentility. He sounded menacing, as was more usual for Kyo-chan.

Honey kept his eyes on her face, as she looked away from Kyo-chan. He stepped back and returned to writing on his clipboard. Honey wouldn't have been surprised if she decided to not return. She had come, only to see Ashia-chan and now the two of them were talking again. He sighed sadly. He wished that she would come back. It wasn't fair to have her leave with only this negative experience. It seemed that Haru-chan and Tama-chan had the same idea.

Tama-chan made his way towards her, but Haru-chan got to Etsuna-san first. Ashia-chan was still standing there, looking rather patient and protective of her charge. "I hope you'll come back, Etsuna-hime," she said with a gentle smile. "This was just a bad day. The twins didn't know after all, and if you come back they will leave you alone."

Honey heard Hika-chan mutter darkly, "Why is everyone deciding for us?"

No one distinctly listened to him.

"That's right Etsuna-san," he spoke gallantly. "We'll make sure that if you come back, you'll have the best time ever."

Her eyes found his, bright silver-blue eyes. She nodded. "Just, keep them away from me," she whispered, her voice wavering slightly. "Please?"

"We're sorry!" Kao-chan announced, standing up. He looked in her direction and she immediately looked away from him. "We didn't know."

"I told you to leave me alone!" she said, her voice bordering on being a wail.

"Kaoru," Kyo-chan said warningly. "Hikaru."

The two looked away from the glare that the vice-president shot them. "We look forward to seeing you again, Etsuna-hime," Tama-chan crowed.

Haru-chan smiled. "Next time will be better," she promised.

A tentative, shy smile, spread across her features. "Look at that, Etsuna-hime! You _are_ even more stunning when you smile."

She backed away from Tama-chan, her eyes narrowing. She didn't seem to be one for flattery. Or at least not from the extroverted prince. "Tamaki-san," Ashia-chan said warningly, lifting an eyebrow elegantly.

He backed away swiftly, lifting up his hands in surrender. Honey wasn't certain why, but it seemed like everyone had an awed respect for Ashia-chan. He figured that it was due to her marriage to Kyo-chan. Haru-chan was especially awed by her, but the two were close friends.

"We'll drive you home," Honey offered, glancing at his cousin. Takashi nodded and rose to his feet.

"Thank you," she whispered, again her eyes on her feet.

"Do you want to go now?" Ashia-san asked kindly.

She nodded mutely. She looked like she would rather be anywhere else but here. Honey was grateful that she was going to be coming back after this experience. But he did wonder at what had happened to cause her to faint. Ashia-chan let her arm fall to her side and Etsuna-san quickly strode off away from the twins. Takashi followed after her, pointing the correct direction that they should be leaving. Honey was surprised to notice how fast she was walking. She _really_ didn't want to be there.

"What happened?" Kyo-chan's icy voice carried his anger clearly. "She could sue the Host Club for this –more specifically the twins for harassment." His glare went to the twins, who stood up with an irritated groan.

"Waste of time," Hika-chan grumbled.

"We didn't do anything," Kao-chan announced, turning on his heel.

"Didn't even know that it would bother her," they said in unison before walking away.

Kyo-chan sighed frustrated. "Ashia?"

"She's claustrophobic," came her steady reply. "And extremely shy. The twins cornered her and she fainted from her fear."

"Honey-senpai if you're going to go with them, shouldn't you leave now?" Haru-chan asked with a gentle smile. "They did leave rather quickly."

He smiled up at her, "You're right Haru-chan." He ran off after them, wondering at if there was nothing more complicated than what had happened with her collapse. Was her claustrophobia a natural fear? The poor twins though. They hadn't known and had ended up tormenting a poor customer. Kyo-chan and Tama-chan were not happy with them.

He caught up to his cousin and peer just before they crossed the courtyard. He smiled up at Etsuna-san, and she returned a mousy one. She was disturbed by her experience to say the least. He wished that he could have had Usa-chan to give her. But he wouldn't be able to bring his bunny to school until tomorrow. Etsuna-san looked like she needed Usa-chan right now. He grabbed her hand and she looked down at him, a little startled. He just smiled.


	5. Chapter Four, Violent Means

Chapter Four, Violent Means

I admit it. I'm a naïve fool. I should have thought about who the men were. What they were doing in an alley. But I had to talk to them. I couldn't just leave like any sane person. I knew I was naïve, but I had chosen to not acknowledge it. The one thing I had always prided myself on was intellect. I never thought that I would be an idiot. Yet I had done an action completely opposite of that. I was an idiot, plain and simple. I didn't even know what trouble I was in until it was too late. It didn't help that the rudest of the bunch was the one who saved me a fate worse that what I received.

* * *

I felt mortified beyond belief. I couldn't believe that I had fainted. Again. I hated being helpless but there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I had no time to learn self-defense –I didn't even have the money for it. Besides, mother was under the impression that it was improper. Father had wanted me to learn, but it never happened. Mother did her best to make sure that I was a beautiful, demure young lady of power. Ha. We had no power, not really anyways. There wasn't much point in it at all. Yet I had somehow managed to adopt rather well the traits she wanted me to possess. The only one I lacked was grace and ease.

Just my reaction when I was nervous. I hated it as much as I hated socially awkward situations. The two went hand-in-hand. But there was nothing I could do to stop it though I had tried as hard as I could. I had finally resigned myself to the fact that it was pointless. I couldn't do anything to stop myself from being a klutz when I was nervous. It happened with or without my consent. Believe me, I fought against it as best as I could but things never worked out that well. Which was why I had lit one of my boyfriends on fire, in the past.

I shook my head, pulling the ridiculous buttercup yellow dress from me. I removed the white under dress followed by my stockings. I was grateful to be rid of them as I was every day. I wasn't fond of dresses or skirts but with it being a required uniform I wasn't afraid to wear it but I didn't like it. Dresses were too constricting for my liking and skirts were too revealing. I pulled on my jeans, grateful for their comfort. I grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. I then fell back against my comfortable, feather down bed. It was so soft and comfy; I smiled luxuriating in my comfort and space.

I heard a loud pounding on my door and I sat up quickly and yanked it open to reveal my youngest brother. Seiya's blond curly hair tumbled around his dark blue eyes, framing them. It was the intensity in his gaze however that made me jump. He was usually quite passive and patient. He wasn't one for rash decisions like Yasuo. I was somewhere in between the two of them, but I wasn't sure where exactly I fit. Or how I had ended up there.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, thrusting a crinkled note out towards me.

I gasped as I read the contents and let the paper flutter to the floor. I looked at my brother. "Did you tell mother?" I asked, bending down to retrieve the fallen paper.

"I haven't been able to get ahold of her," he admitted, looking away.

"Don't let her know," I ordered him, heading towards the door as he trailed behind me.

"Where are you going?"

I grinned at him, "Where else? Someone has to find our idiot brother."

He smiled up at me and handed me my coat as I pulled on my shoes. "You'll come home?"

"Of course," I said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "And if I don't, you can tell Okaasan." I smiled. "I'll see you shortly."

"Wait!" he darted back and I waited anxiously at the door. He reemerged and handed me my cell phone. I hugged him briefly and left. I didn't notice until then that it was raining.

I pulled my hood up and began to jog. My footsteps splashed in puddles as I made my way around. I guessed at the direction that my brother might have taken. His note said that he was going to find our father. That meant he was headed off to the airport. And knowing Yasuo he had waited long enough to be sure that I wasn't coming home, which meant that he had probably only fled about twenty minutes before me to be sure that I wasn't coming. Also about that time to guarantee that Seiya had not been able to communicate with our mother.

I swore that I caught a sign of his crimson jacket and I rushed after him. I sped up, lifting my feet to take longer strides. I had to catch him. "Yasuo!" I called. I raced down the street he had taken, looking for his intense jacket. He had always been one for flashy colors. It made him easier to follow.

As I pursued him, I ignored the burning in my chest. I had to get my brother back home. Our father was in England. He couldn't just run off. If he still wanted to after he was home then we could discuss it and work things out to send him there. But he couldn't just leave us. He owed our family. We were concerned. He had to know that. I wouldn't let him run away so easily. We needed him. We might get frustrated and bicker but that was only normal with everything.

I called out for him, realizing he was gone from my sight. I continued to call as I raced down street after street. He had to be there, just beyond my gaze. He _had to be there_. He could have gotten lost or hurt. He could get kidnapped even. I couldn't let that happen. He was my little brother. It was my responsibility to look after him and Seiya both. I knew that he was a hot headed arrogant little idiot, but I had never thought that he would do this.

_Please Yas, please answer me_, I silently begged. _Please. We still need you._ I needed the family together, so did mother and Seiya. We had to hold together or else we would all fall apart. I didn't want to believe this was happening. There had to be something else going on. But I didn't see the little bobbing of red cloth ahead of me. There was no sight of it. Actually, I couldn't see much of anything. I had to find him. I had to.

It was until my throat was hoarse and my legs trembling that I realized it was still raining. I was completely soaked and exhausted. I felt my jacket weighing down on me. It was drenched through. The coldness I felt had soaked through my fabric jacket and the t-shirt I was wearing under it. I was really wet. A small depressed chuckle escaped my lips. If I didn't look like a wet dog, I probably smelt like one. I was drenched and cold, and apparently lost.

In my haste to locate my younger brother, I had lost track of the time and the buildings that I raced past. I looked around nervously and wrapped my arms around my form to try and keep warm. I knew it was hopeless. I continued apprehensively, following the path I had previously been running down. I spotted several men at the end of the alley and I felt relief course through me. I could ask them for directions.

The rain that fell echoed around the walls. I felt the droplets pelt my jacket, and they felt cold enough that they were like icicles stabbing me. The wind that blew at me was similar to being coated in snow. Unlike the water that just drained from my saturated coat, the wind went through the layers easily to set my frigid skin on fire. I kept my steady pace up as I walked towards the three young men. They were all my age. And although it was dark, there was enough light from the streetlamp at the opening to see perfectly fine.

I walked towards the young men, shivering. They all turned towards as the splash of my footsteps echoed painfully loud in the silent streets. How late was it? I offered them all a shy, nervous smile. Uncertain of where I was and feeling silly for getting lost in the pursuit of my brother. I wished I knew where he was. I wished that I knew he was alright.

"Well who's this little lamb?" asked one of them, looking at me with glittering eyes.

"Come to check out the slaughter house, have you?" inquired another, the burning end of his cigarette clear in my vision as it glowed.

"I-I've lost my way," I stammered, shivering and shifting my weight from foot to foot. "Could you give tell me where I am?"

The man on the far right of his friends made his way towards me, smiling kindly. At his approach something about him made me step back consciously. He paused, a few steps from me, with that pacifistic smile on his face. "No need to be afraid, lamb. We're just a bunch of wolves –we won't eat you up."

"Yet," I heard the one in the middle say.

The man before turned to his friend with a disapproving glare before returning his polite expression. "He's really a contrite old hound, to be honest, lamb. He doesn't like that someone else is the alpha now."

"We are short an omega, if you'd care to join us." If I had known anything about predatory men, I could have called the man's grin lascivious as he leered appreciatively. All I did was huddle closer and rub my hands against my arms as I turned to the nicer man. He seemed to be the nicer one.

"Could you please just tell me where I am?" I asked, looking up at his glittering eyes.

"Sure, sure. Just come over here for a sec –you look awfully cold in that jacket. Let me lend you mine." He was right. I was cold and I could see his dry jacket hanging just over there.

I followed him like a lamb to the slaughter. I was a sheltered and witless child as I followed this man, thinking him honest and kind. I made it three steps before he shoved me against the alley wall, slamming my head against the hard, gritty rock. The world spun violently and I offered a dry heave in retaliation. I hadn't eaten anything yet. He slapped his hand over my mouth and I struggled in vain, kicking out at his heels to get him to release me. When he did, it was by his choice and I fell onto a puddle. A puddle of _what_ was something I was unwilling to consider. The condition down here was quite terrifying and I didn't want to think of it. But it wasn't like they offered me a choice or anything.

"This lamb's too stupid to be an omega," snorted the one who had made the offer to me. I still hadn't quite put together the meaning of his words. He delivered a kick at me and I cried out, curling in on myself.

"I'd hate to let such a ripe delicacy like this one escape us," admitted the man who had been called a contrite old hound. He tapped his foot against my side and I withdrew into myself with a whimper.

"She's an empty-headed coward!" snarled the other, aiming a kick towards my head. I clasped my hands around it and my neck in an attempt to protect myself. He saw my movement and bent down to haul me up to my feet. "None of that now, you little bitch."

He brutally bent three of my fingers back from the direction they were supposed to go and I let out an agonized cry and released my head. He lifted his fist and slammed it against my skull before taking his cigarette from his lips. One of the other guys present rolled my sleeve up and he shoved the lit end of his cancer stick against my elbow. I screamed and the man I had thought nice placed his hand over my mouth as I looked at him with tears spilling from my eyes.

I had been seriously misled. I had heard of people being attacked before, but my family had never been in any danger. I was always with someone. I always knew my way around town. Not today. Today I had gotten lost and asked for help. Today I was going to be beaten.

He pulled his cigarette away and tossed it into a puddle where I heard a resounding sizzle as it drowned. He scoffed, "This harlot isn't worth my time. She came here because she wanted some action." He pinched my cheek roughly, "She pretended to be a little lamb to get our attention when all she is, is a slut." He slammed his fist into my stomach and stormed off, leaving me heaving dryly.

I straightened wearily and a fist collided with my cheek. I didn't have a chance to cry out before another punch met my lips. The man behind me was holding me up by having placed his arms under my armpits. I couldn't fall down even if I wanted to. As another forceful blow smashed against my face I realized that I had to do something in order to survive. If I didn't do it soon, I wouldn't leave here alive. I raked my nails against his fist when it came close to me, oblivious to the blood running from my split lip and the severe pain radiating from my fingers. It didn't matter.

I fought to move out of the masquerader's hold, but I was unable to be free of it. I caught his punch with my hands, saving my nose from breaking. He wrestled his arm free of my hand and the guy behind me grabbed it and twisted it back with the help of the other. I screamed –this time no one silenced me. His knuckles battered my jaw with his next angry jab. When he went for my face I had nothing to protect myself with and his fists hammered against me.

I was suddenly dropped and my face met the hard, slimy floor. Water coalesced around my nostril and I took to breathing through my mouth. Booted feet pummeled my side and it was as though the pain was distant. A giant throb away from me. My cry was drowned out in the sound of laughter. I lay for a while in the silence, attempting to move and make my way for survival. I knew that my body did not physically move but I felt my muscles protest the movement. I felt an excruciating pain unlike any I had ever felt before sear my mind of coherent thought.

I fell into a pool of darkness, away from the pain. Away from the experiences waiting for me there and hungering to devour me. Blackness consumed me, its fangs scouring my mind of all I knew. It swallowed me whole and didn't spit me back out. My body lay unmoving, barely breathing. It was hardly connected. It was just a bruised piece of flesh ready for death.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger -you'll have to wait a day or two to find out what happens most likely. I hope you liked. _

_Etsuna's claustrophobia will be explained in due time, to those of you wondering._

_I know how she seemed really, really dense in this chapter with actually thinking that the strangers were all good people and all, but she is that naive and trusting. Sheltered. She never thought that they might be dangerous. I hope that was portrayed well. It's kind of important to understand as her character, but very hard to explain when everyone reading knows that it won't end well._

_Again, thank you for reading! _


	6. Chapter Five, Ootori Hospital

Chapter Five, Ootori Hospital

Honey was quite worried about where his acquaintance was. He didn't think it was very like her to be absent for school. She hadn't promised to show up or anything, but he was certain that it was a thing that she would do. He was hopeful that she would just be late. He still wanted to talk to her at the very least. And introduce her to Usa-chan. He had been looking forward to that since he had brought his stuffed bunny along. He had intended to find out just what she was planning in regards to visiting the hosts again. As things stood, he wasn't certain if she had agreed only to escape faster. The ride to her house had been completely silent. He thought that if a pin had fallen in the car it would have echoed clearly.

He turned back to what Ruka-sensei was saying, offering her a complacent grin as she finished her lecture. She had not appreciated his words to her and she was trying to ascertain how sincere his words were. He was honest about being apologetic for having disobeyed her but he kept his opinions about her mistreatment of Etsuna to himself. He glanced around the classroom suddenly, half expecting Etsuna to show up suddenly. But she didn't. He took his seat again and finished the assignment with ease, waiting for the bell anxiously.

He wanted to get Takashi's opinion on everything that was going on. Etsuna's absence weighed heavily on the boyish adult. He wanted nothing more than to see what his cousin's views were on this. Takashi offered the best advice through both silence and words. When the bell went Honey was the first was out the door and the second in the cafeteria. His cousin had beaten him to the line-up and ordered less sweetened foods, placing them on another tray which he carried over to their table. They sat down opposite one another, and it seemed that the air about the two was serious enough that none of the girls came over to fawn and pester them. Honey was glad although he did like it when they gave him cakes and other sweets. Takashi often had to remind them that Honey had to consume ninety percent less sugar since the start of university.

Honey started to tell his cousin about Etsuna's absence and his worries when he stopped. "Thank you for giving her my number."

"You're welcome Mitsukuni. As you were saying…?"

Between bites of his lunch, he set about to explain his circumstance with his cooking class and the girl's disappearance and his worry about her. Takashi listened, interested. When Honey finished with his tale, he waited for his stoic cousin to finish his mouthful. He nodded. "Maybe she got sick?"

"She seemed healthy yesterday." He looked at his cousin's expression, nodding with sudden comprehension. "Maybe she was too exhausted after her fainting and the twin's pestering. I'm sure she'll be here tomorrow then." He grinned happily.

"Ah."

They were about to leave the cafeteria when Honey spotted a rather concerned looking girl. He poked Takashi to point out the girl. She had her dark brown hair loose around her shoulders, clashing terribly with her dress. Her natural shade was dark enough that no matter what she did with it, it would never match her dress. Her eyes however caught Honey's. They were a dark blue-gray with a strong hint of green. He had never seen eyes that were half as near as captivating as that. She was tall, nearly as tall as Kyo-chan by Honey's estimation. She appeared to be concerned about someone, but confidence oozed from her as she walked by.

"Ah, Riku-san?" Takashi said as she was about to pass him.

She turned to him suddenly, a small blush lighting her cheeks cutely. "Yes Mori-sama?" she inquired politely, her voice soft and sweet.

"You are a friend of Shiori-san?"

"Yes," she said, sounding a little relieved, relaxing slightly as she glanced around the cafeteria. "Have you seen her? She didn't come to the library, and I thought that maybe she had come here for lunch as unlikely as that is."

"She wasn't in cooking," Honey volunteered with a grin. "We think after what happened yesterday that she's resting."

She frowned, "What happened?"

"She wanted to see Ashia-chan and so I invited her to the Host Club. The twins cornered her and she fainted," Honey explained with a smile.

She blinked several times and then looked up at Takashi. "Yes, that would be very like her. Thank you Mori-sama, Honey-sama."

She bowed slightly and left the cafeteria quickly. As Honey was about to rise to his feet, he couldn't help but notice that his cousin had watched as Riku-san left. He remembered her from the Host Club when she had been hosted by Kyo-chan and then Takashi. He hadn't noticed her unique eyes before though. He figured it was just the light that had caught them, like her blush. His phone went off before he could further contemplate what had transpired between his cousin and the other girl. He pulled it out and frowned deeply at the contents of the message.

_Etsuna Shiori is under the care of one of my family's hospitals. She has stabilized since she was found last night. The hosts and I are going after school today, having cancelled hosting activities. We will pick you and Mori-senpai up._

_Kyoya Ootori._

Honey exchanged a guarded look looked with his cousin and handed him his cell phone. Takashi nodded gravely.

* * *

Kyoya's gray eyes met Honey's. He shifted his glasses, "I took the liberty of sending flower to her room," he told the gathered hosts.

"How is she?" Tamaki inquired, clearly anxious.

"What happened?"

Kyoya looked at him and around the other hosts. Honey knew then that whatever had happened was not good. "The doctors don't know exactly what happened," he informed them.

"But they must have a good idea of it?" Haruhi insisted.

Kyoya exhaled, "They have a very good idea of what happened."

"Tell us," Hikaru demanded impatiently. Neither of the twins looked happy to be here, going to see Etsuna. Kyo-chan had probably forced them to come through one way or another.

"She was beaten," he said finally, his words resounding in the small crowded space of the limousine. "Brutally."

"She didn't look like someone prone to getting in fights," Haruhi admitted, looking at Honey. "Then again looks can be deceiving."

"I didn't say she was in a fight," Kyoya corrected quietly. "I said she was beaten." Everyone let his words sink in, too stunned to speak.

"Oh the poor princess!" wailed Tamaki.

"Who would want to hurt Etsuna-san?" Honey wondered aloud.

"Someone had a debt to settle, maybe?" Hikaru offered.

"Maybe she saw something she shouldn't have?" suggested Kaoru.

"I doubt that," Kyoya said softly as he looked out the tinted window. "She was found in an alley, in the bad part of town, barely alive. From what the doctors say, she's got a pretty strong will. She had a note on her, announcing that she had run away from home to see her father who had moved to England. She was identified only because of her cell phone."

Honey paused, considering for a moment. "Shiori-san is not the type of girl to run away." Honey smiled at him. He had wondered if Takashi remembered his customer having spoken often of her. Riku-san was talkative and Takashi listened.

"And if she was running away, what would she be doing in a dangerous part of town?"

"Maybe she got lost," interjected Hikaru.

"Lost and alone in the dark on a rainy night! We should capture the villains who were disturbed enough to harm the princess!"

"She couldn't have been lost," Takashi stated. "The airport…"

"If she were going to the airport, she would have driven," Haruhi continued. "The bad part is in the exact opposite direction."

"And Etsuna-san doesn't seem like the type of person looking for trouble," he admitted with an unabashed glance at the twins.

"Princess –we'll avenge you!" Tamaki cried gallantly.

"Senpai be calm," Haruhi ordered briskly.

"We're here," the driver informed them calmly.

Kyoya led the way to the receptionist. She sent them up several floors, where they encountered a nurse there who adamantly refused seven boys to be present in a patient's room. She would allow no more than three to enter. Honey, Kyoya and Takashi entered the hospital room. Honey's wordless gasp was echoed by Haruhi's as they moved over to see Etsuna. She looked very far from healthy.

Her face was a mess of blue and black bruises, with several uglier looking ones around her forehead and jaw. Her complexion was wan and tinged with blue. She looked battered and broken. As though aware of her scrutiny, Etsuna stirred in her sleep, her brows drawing together in a frown and a whimper escaping her swollen lips. Honey turned to Kyoya, knowing that she had suffered worse for her battle. He glanced at her uncovered hand which was fisted around her sheets and had no marks on it. It didn't look like she had even tried to defend herself. He looked at Kyo-chan, noticing that he appeared quite grim. The only sound in the room was that of the heart monitor. Looking at her as she shifted in her sleep, he hoped she dreamt well. He set Usa-chan beside her solemnly, aware that she needed his bunny far more than he did.

"What other injuries does she have?" Takashi inquired, having noticed the same thing Honey had.

Kyoya beckoned them and they briskly left the room. Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi had all apparently convinced the nurse to allow four visitors in. It wasn't as though they could disturb other patients because Etsuna had a private room. Honey wondered if Kyo-chan hadn't used his influence in any way to arrange that. Kyoya led them away from her room and indicated for a doctor to come over. He was headed towards them anyways, and he stopped before them with a respectful bow.

"What injuries did Shiori-san suffer?"

The doctor paused and glanced at the youngest son of the Ootori family. "With all respect, Ootori-sama and I am sure you understand; I am not at leave to discuss her injuries unless you are a relative." He inclined his head to them and paused, "Her younger brother came by to talk to her after her family was contacted. Apparently her youngest brother had to stay at home and watch after their house as their mother was asleep." His eyes lingered on Honey before he continued on his way.

Honey jogged up to him and tugged on his sleeve, looking up at the doctor with pleading eyes. He caught sight of his name on his coat. "Doctor Togu, please tell me what happened to nee-san?"

Kyoya and Takashi had trailed behind him. The youngest Ootori kept his face carefully blank, revealing nothing of his thoughts while Takashi's indifferent expression said nothing. The doctor smiled lightly, "If you're certain you want to know…" Honey nodded unafraid. "Your sister has a very strong will. I don't think she would have survived otherwise. She has several cracked ribs, three sprained fingers, a second degree burn on her arm and a pulled muscle. She was dying when one of our interns found her. She'd been out in the freezing rain for several hours and hypothermia had set in."

Honey shuddered. "Was she beaten or just in a fight?" he asked quietly, looking at Togu-sensei with wide eyes.

"Beaten, unless your sister is the kind of girl fool enough to challenge someone and never raise a hand to try and stop her opponent."

He shook his head, wondering at what had happened. One of the nurses called to him and he bowed to Honey before he looked at Kyoya for permission. Kyo-chan nodded and the doctor bowed, hurrying down the hallway.

The three of them turned away and noticed that the other hosts had been standing a short ways off, listening to every word. The twins looked angry, Tamaki appeared grim and Haruhi was troubled. Kyoya indicated for them to return to the visitor's area where the president's drama would drama would disturb no patients or staff. They settled into the offered seats, but Kyoya and Takashi remained standing. Honey turned from his friends, fixing his scowl outside. It wasn't right that Etsuna-san got hurt and had been unable to protect herself from the thugs that tormented her.

"Mom," Tamaki whined, "why'd you let Honey-senpai lie to the good doctor?"

He shrugged indifferently, "He genuinely believed Honey-senpai was Shiori-san's youngest brother. I can't help that he's blonde and looks young."

Etsuna didn't deserve the cruelty placed on her. It wasn't fair for her to be plagued with the issues she now had to deal with. She didn't even know how to defend herself. Unaware of it, Honey had been glowering out the window and grasping the wooden arm with enough force that he had drawn attention to himself.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said carefully.

Honey didn't look at his cousin. If he ever found out who had done this to Etsuna he would make them –

"Honey-senpai," Haruhi said softly, close to him. He inhaled deeply, pushing the thoughts from his mind.

He gave her a big smile. "Yes Haru-chan?" he asked, adopting his childlike voice.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi repeated. He turned to his cousin, eyes wide and sparkling with innocence. "Do not overreact."

His childish façade crumbled at that point. He glowered at his cousin, oblivious to the hosts' sudden retreat. "Takashi," he said darkly. "My friend was just beaten half to death." He paused, "If one of your customers were to come back beaten as badly as Etsuna-san, could you simply watch?"

Takashi blinked and replied as respectfully as ever. "I would teach her how to defend herself, should it happen again."

Honey bristled and glowered out the window. Hikaru's whisper was the only sound to break the silence. "It's his AB blood type acting out," he said, his words distinct.

An uneasy silence settled over them. Honey's sigh was painstakingly loud. "I'll offer her lessons, Takashi."

"And no revenge seeking," ordered his cousin.

"I promise I'll leave that to Kyo-chan," he said, turning to look at the shadow king.

Kyoya smiled, knowing that everyone had their attention fixed on him. "She scratched one of her assailants and their DNA is currently being analyzed by my police force."

Just like Kyo-chan, Honey thought with a smile. The hosts shifted back to their usual rowdiness as Tamaki approached the vice-president. Takashi walked over to stand beside Honey rather than waiting at the door. Honey gave him an apologetic smile. He knew Takashi was right, but he would never forgive what had happened to Etsuna.

"If you teach her how to defend herself this will not happen again."

"But she could get hurt worse –or possibly die –next time," Kyoya said, having escaped from the others.

"At least she'll have a chance," Takashi said quietly.

"Is it worth it if she dies, though?" he inquired, his sharp eyes on Honey.

"I'll deal with it then," he said unhappily, pouting at this pessimistic approach.

Kyo-chan smiled tightly. "If you're sure…" he left then, leaving the room. Takashi gave him a reproachful glance but they all fell silent at Kyoya's sudden return. He calmly announced what the nurse had shared with him. "She's awake."

They didn't need to be told twice. The hosts all gathered and exited the room in a single file. Honey followed Kyoya, making him the second to enter her room. Since she was awake, the nurse seemed to be considerably more accommodating and allowed all of the hosts to enter the small room. Etsuna blinked wearily, looking at them all. She smiled at Honey and Takashi, but her eyes narrowed when she noticed the twins.

"About yesterday…" Kaoru began hesitantly.

"We really didn't know…"

"That you would faint."

She stared at them for a brief while before looking away. "Next time listen," she said hoarsely, "when someone tries to tell you something." She sounded weak; it seemed to take her a lot of effort to even speak.

"Shiori-hime," Tamaki began, "what were you doing in such a bad part of the city?"

She looked at him exhaustedly, "Yasuo ran away. I-I had to find him." She groaned but it was barely perceptible. "What have I done? Where's my little brother?" tears surged down her cheeks. "Is he even alive? I thought I saw him."

"He's fine," Kyoya informed her. "He went home, safe and sound." Haruhi glanced at him, surprised, believing his words to be a lie for her benefit.

Etsuna seemed to become aware of his presence for the first time. She frowned at him, "Where's Ashia-san?"

"We don't spend every last minute of every day together," he said, sounding a little testy.

"Ootori-sama," she sighed.

"You should have called the police," Haruhi said prudently, having recovered first.

"He ran away," she murmured, "they wouldn't have done anything."

"But it would have kept you at home," Tamaki pointed out.

"You would have been safe there," agreed the disguised girl.

She frowned, "I was worried. I didn't have the luxury of time. My family's falling apart –I have to keep us together or no one will."

Honey wondered at just what her home was like. He was hopeful that whatever it was, that it would improve when she got back. But he feared that it wouldn't. She was doing her best, from what she said, to keep things together. He hoped that she wasn't wasting her efforts on a lost cause. He again pondered what her life was like.

"Do you know what else could have happened to you?" demanded Haruhi crossly. Honey caught Kyoya hiding a sudden smirk.

She sighed shifting slightly and moaning in pain. "Many things, including my death," she whimpered.

"Etsuna-san, why didn't you fight back?" Honey asked, making his way towards her.

"Honey-sama," she murmured. "I didn't know how. I-I tried. It was too late he-he'd already trapped my arms before I could do anything." The tears that had slowed and gradually stopped started to flow again. "I'm so helpless," she cried.

Honey reached over to grab touch her hand and she looked at him through watery blue eyes. "Would you like me to teach you how to defend yourself, once you're healed up?"

She nodded and her eyelids slowly drooped shut. "I'm sorry…" she started, sighing. "Thank you for seeing me, all of you. And I forgive the twins," she added, sleepily.

Tamaki was about to say something, but the twins got to him first and placed their hands over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything. Etsuna-san dozed off, and they all held their silence as they waited for her to be sleeping enough for them to leave without waking her up. Honey cast one last glance at Usa-chan, noticing that she had his bunny in her grasp. He smiled and left the small room, Takashi and Haruhi followed.

"Honey-senpai, are you really going to leave Usa-chan?"

He looked over at her and nodded somberly. "Etsu-san needs him more," he told his kohai.

With that, Honey knew that he would be returning tomorrow to see her. He glanced at Kyoya, wondering about his words to her. "You told her that her brother was home safe. Why?"

"Because he is," Kyo-chan said exasperated. "The doctor said as much. Why do you think her youngest brother didn't come? The older one got the message and came out of guilt."

"Thank you, Kyo-chan," he said happily, grinning up at him.

Kyoya shifted his glasses and kept on walking. The rest of them then began to slowly make their way out of the hospital. Honey wondered if any of the others would come to see her. He suspected that Kyo-chan might due to Ashia-chan's influence. Since the two had come from Raiden and knew each other, they seemed quite comfortable with one another. Takashi caught up to Honey, and they entered their limousine. Takashi was always prepared like that, somehow finding time to call the chauffer to get them. Kyoya entered his own while the twins whisked Haruhi away, leaving Tamaki to enter his own car alone.

Honey looked over at Takashi, to see his cousin smiling at him. "You did a good deed, Mitsukuni."

"I know," he said, looking out the window. "She really does need Usa-chan more, though."

"She certainly does," Takashi agreed.

Honey watched the hospital until it disappeared from his view. He hoped that Etsuna would get better soon. He wanted to help her as best as he could.

* * *

_I hope that the hospital scene is true and that I managed with patient-doctor confidentiality. Originally I had completely forgotten about it and the doctor was just going to answer. (Sigh) I like Kyoya too much. I know very little about hospitals and I would appreciate any corrections if I did something incorrectly._

_Thank you for reading! ^^_


End file.
